Shot Down Yoai
by Kyle Palmer
Summary: I'm fairly new at writing yoai's and I made this in an effort to regain interest in a story I was writing, enjoy.


Shot Down Yoai

Chris and I were lost; me and him were on a sniper mission for the 9th cavalry and had to flee. Though we had a strong point on them, and I and Chris were killing tower guard like fish in a barrel, we weren't going to win this battle. I want doing as well as I usually did, there was something possessing me, I kept thinking back to last month. I had been taking the first shower I have had in months. My body soaking in the trickling cold showers, the warmth came on and off once in a while. Chris walked in and was nude, fully in his birthday suit. Of course he was new and had no idea he was supposed to bring his clothing with him. I didn't know what got into me, but I could not stop looking at his lean muscular body. His package was leaning back and forth, as he left water running down his soft skin to drain in the whole in the floor. It was nothing more than attraction, I didn't know what had come over me but I wanted him, I have never wanted a man more than I wanted Chris right now, I wanted him all for myself. I always wanted other males for a friend, but as a lover, never. And I knew this logic to be true and I had to resist, I just ignored my feeling and never thought about it again, it was hard though, not knowing why. We were walking through the desert in the dawn, we both had our shirts ripped off and had the bottoms of our pants poorly torn so they just made it to our knee caps. Our guns were dangling off a strap on our backs; I was caring the sniper as he was caring an m-14 automatic. My body was literally flawless; it was the factor of a military that wanted all its soldiers well kept up, as was Chris's body. Even though he was more slim and lean then I was; he had visible abs, and a great body. I had this urge to feel the motion of our bodies collide and become one, I smacked myself to stop thinking of fucking the shit out of Chris. I just couldn't help my true feelings for him, we had so much in common, not to mention were together twenty for seven through sniper training. That means we literally lay down on the ground touching, and spotting enemies to kill. Every time we lay next to each other I wanted to grab him and make him mine. I had theories that he could be possibly gay, by why take the chance. I would be discharged from the army for sure if I tried to make a move.

I was done thinking about it, nothing was going to happen and I had to face the truth sooner or later. Since when did I like boys anyways, I was going through something that I couldn't figure out.

"Holy shit, do you see that Anthony!" Chris shouted, I looked at him immediately as he fell softly to a sitting position and used his hands as a stand and leaned back with his chest and body lifted, he had been sweating profusely and it was making my urges worse. To direct my attention before getting hard, I looked in the direction he had been looking at and there was an oasis in the near distance, there was water in the oasis as well, equipped with two palm trees. We would rest there for the night. We walk the last distance till we got there, it hadn't been a mirage and the water mass was as big as a smaller soccer field. Chris ran to the water first; my first thoughts were to take off my gun and backpack full of supplies and rest under the palm trees as the sun sets before my eyes, though its sounds very cliché but the sun setting is the best view earth acquires. As I watched the sun slowly leave me to share its light with someone else, something started to cover it, it was Chris. Chris slowly rose out of the water he had been swimming in and came out slowly. He was dripping wet, not just with water but with sweat, and his body was covered with dirt. He rose even more in the sunset and revealed him stomach, rising more and more. I could now see his dick and everything that came with it, I started to get hard; I take back what I said earlier, the best view on earth was Chris's bare body, dripping with water in the sunset.

This wasn't going to happen anymore, I wasn't going to deny it anymore, these feelings of desperation and lust. He was going to be mine; I was willing to risk it. He was now out of the water staring at me, with desire. Was it possible he wanted me to? I rose up and walked towards him as he gave me a puzzled look, most likely asking himself, what is he doing? I hastened my pace so he wouldn't retreat and I could keep him in the state of surprise. I stopped when I was face to face with him.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" He said, not concerned but interested.

"Shut up." I said sternly as I looked into his eyes.

I grabbed the back of his head and I stared more sternly into his eyes and he knew what was going to happen next. I pulled his face to mine forcefully and pressed his soft lips to mine, he had no objections. Our tongues caressed each other and played tag inside his mouth as we got hot and bothered near the shore of the water in the light of the sunset. He started to push me back till we hit a grassy area that was pushed to the side of the oasis and he compelled me to the ground. It was overwhelming as he forced so much lust onto my body; it's the situation I had hoped would happen. He climbed onto my body as I was on my back in the grass. He pressed his lips firmly against mine again and started to take off my pants, I grabbed his hands to stop them, I place them on the ground so he was leaning over me, I took my pants and literally ripped them off of me, and Chris smiled at the sound of my pants tearing. I ripped off my underwear shortly after my pants which made both me and him completely nude. He maneuvered his hands down the contours of my body, comforting my abs as he slid down further, then he hit the slightly hard throbbing dick I possessed.

He started to stroke it up and down till it was the consistency of a diamond. My face started to flush and turn red; I looked into his hazel eyes, and stroked his gentle and fair brown hair. His face had nothing but flawless and smooth ridges, his dimples gave me a sense of security and lively hood. I didn't want his eyes to leave mine, but he shifted down my body and leaned his head over my dick. He had slipped the tip of my cock and bobbed up and down slowly to get a rise out of me, it worked. I raised my head in a moment of ecstasy and pleasure. I push my hand down on the back of his head to indicate I wanted him to go further down, he complied. He got just half way down my dick and raised his head to prevent him from chocking; I had no idea that I had become that hard. He continued a pace that was unbelievably exhilarating. I had enough of this fore play; I wanted so much more of him then what he was giving out at the moment. I pushed him onto the ground like the way he had pushed me onto the grass. I lifted his legs up into the air and shifted my body in between his elevated and separated thighs. I kept moving up till his legs were dangling onto my shoulders and his ass was grinding against me hard shaft. I leaned forward and looked into his hazel eyes again for permission to enter him and make him mine.

He gave me a look back of desperation, he wanted me to conquer his body and become his soul mate. I wasn't going to look for any more permission other than that look of reassurance. I repositioned my dick and penetrated his body, as I pushed forward slowly he looked up into the dusky sky and his eyes filled up with tears of what seemed to be pain and joy all at once. I pushed in even further till I was fully placed inside; I could feel the warmth of his body transfer into mine. I pulled back and pushed in all the way again but a bit faster than last time and added more force so every inch of me was capacitating in him. He groaned loudly and grabbed my thighs that were helping me push.

"Sorry Chris, I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized, I felt myself getting carried away in the moment.

"No, harder, push harder!" He yelled; I was bewildered at that statement. And for a moment I thought he was the one who couldn't keep up. Complying with his request I thrust back and forth harder and fast gradually over time, as I pushed hard and penetrated further he would groan and yelled louder and squeeze my leg harder. I was sweating even more now than I had been in the desert sun. I could see his body was doing the same as mine and was releasing fluids to cool down our bodies, his crotch was sweating even more and it started to act as a lubricant and allowed me to pound hard and faster against his ass. I felt an erg rise up inside of me, I was about to my limit and Chris knew it as well as I did. I bent forward, his legs were still firmly pressed against my chest and I looked in his eyes and was about to ask what to do. I hadn't known much about making love to another male. He looked back at me.

"Come inside me, Anthony." He said certain of his decision. I pressed even harder into his ass and released it all, all the tension and feeling I had for him since that faithful day I decided I wanted him. He rose up and lowered his legs from my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me and rose up and down on me to finish off the job. He kissed me as we both fell to the ground panting hard.

I rose up and stared into the last bit of sun that was still showing and admired its last bit of beauty before its rest on the other side of the planet. Chris rose up with me and stroked his hand threw my hair; he leaned toward me and planted a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
